dupreeislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimli
History Crimli has had a long and checkered past. Crimli grew up in the mountain fortress of Brunhilde. He was born a lowly servant to the king, knowing nothing more than being a useless peon. Secretly, he dreamt of becoming a dwarven slayer. He spent countless hours imagining grand battles against terrifying dragons and dastardly ogres as he did menial chores. One day, as he was cleaing some dishes from the royal table, he heard a terribly fiercesome roar from the entrance to the city. As he nervously traveled to the entrance of the city, he heard shouts. "Help! A stone troll is attacking the city! King Cragstout is in trouble!" He rushed to the throneroom only to discover a scene of grisly massacre. The king's royal gaurds lay dead all around him. Cragstout shouted to Crimli. "Crimli, I know yer nothing but a wee servant dwarf, but grab a hammer and shield and come ta me side!" Crimli obliged. All the years of dreaming of slaying grand beasts and basking in the glory didn't prepare Crimli for this. He knew nothing else but being a servant. He swallowed hard and equipped himself with a warhammer and shield. He realized this could truly be a pivotal point in his life. He heard the king let out a pained shout and rushed in. Crimli charged with all his might, leapt at the troll, and struck its head with all his strength. A loud crack resounded through the halls of Brunhilde. The troll let out a stupified moan and slumped to the ground, dead. Crimli let out an adrenalive fueled sigh of relief, happy that it was over. He was astounded at how he felt after slaying the troll. Soon, his inner glory faded. He remembered the king. He hurredly investigated the surrounding area. He found the king thrown about 5 feet away from the troll. He was dying. The king said, "Crimli, thank ye. Thank ye for saving me. I know me time be short, but listen, I want you ta become king. You valiantly came to me aid when called upon, and you showed unfaultering bravery. As I have no heirs, I want you to be the new king of Brunhilde." Crimli could not believe it. He didn't know the first thing about being a king, but it sure did beat being a servant dwarf. Crimli swiftly accepted and listened as the king uttered his final words. "Crimli, If you are half as brave as ye were today, you shall be a great king." With that, Cragstout died. Crimli became king and all was well. Actually it wasn't. Crimli was a terrible leader and was shortly exiled to the southern jungles of Kramda. He had almost ran Brunhilde into the ground from his ineptitude. The people shortly voted to exile him. Crimli's dreams of being a slayer were forced upon him in that jungle, making him a battle hardened killing machine. The jungle was full of terrible monsters, horrifying diseases, and unfriendly climates. Crimli soon became a self-sufficient dwarf, becoming battle-hardened from his countless fights with dastardly beasts. On his travels he stumbled upon a group of vicious raptors making their way towards something. Crimli learned that this meant an easy meal. Upon easily dispatching the group of raptors, he discovered a dead orangutan. He had grown used to eating them, as they were easy prey. As he was about to start preparing the body, he heard a faint crying sound. It was humanlike but not entirely. As he searched around, he found a baby orangutan. Crimli had grown quite lonely and decided to take the orangutan with him. He deemed the baby orangutan Buck. Through all his adventures with Buck, Crimli had never found a settlement. One day he stumbled upon a wildelf encampment. They spoke of a newly discovered island called Dupree Island. It was pretty much up for grabs as the monsters there were fierce. Much more fierce than the monsters of the jungle. Crimli saw this as a new challenge and went to work on his plans to make it to the island. He wanted to make his own kingdom to make up for his mistakes he made in Brunhilde. This was his one chance to get the hell out of here. The wild elves told him of a group of exiled dwarves far to the north, currently leaderless. He thought this was too good to be true. After He and Buck had rested and were ready for travel, they set out. The adventure was long and hard but they made it. By the time he got their, the dwarves had found a new leader. It came in the form of an orc with an above average intelligence. Crimli was pissed. He thought these dwarves must be dimwitted to fall under the lead of an orc, but a stupid dwarven army was better than nor dwarven army. He challenged the leader, named Strom Blood Gouge, to a fight for leadership over the dwarves. The battle was fiercesome. Crimli had never fought a foe as strong as this. Every attack Crimli threw out it seemed the damned orc would counter it. Strom landed an almost fatal blow to Crimli's face, blidning him in one eye. At the sight of his master being badly injured, Buck went apeshit. All that was heard was a low gutteral roar then a high pitched scream. Buck charged the orc and leapt on its back. After taking a few blows to the head, Buck ripped the arms off Strom. Crimli and Buck now had their dwarves. Now, after a year long journey at sea, he had reached the island. The Dwarves had to fight their way through countless wildmens until they found the seemingly only mountain on Dupree Island. Crimli thought this was perfect and deemed it The Lonely Mountain. Crimli now resides in the mountain, waiting for friend or foe to come along and introduce themselves, either being met with kindness, or Crimli's Hammer. Crimli's Subjects Crimli's people are not a smart people. They had been lead by an orc. While lacking in intelligence, however, the make up for in bravery and loyalty. Crimli's men will die for him without a second thought. Government/Leadership. Crimlis kingdom practices a Monarchy government. He has learned a lot on his adventures and his previous mistakes as king. All of that has led up to him being a good and noble king, although his temprer can be short, and he likes to drink and bed with wenches, and will never turn down a good fight.